Cute factor
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Strong Enough Snippet: Going to the pet store was supposed to be a quick trip, however, Orwell made it a little bit longer. Vince/Orwell


_**Hey everyone! Here's a brand spanking new story for you! I blame this one on my personal trip to the pet store today. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own The Cape.**_

_**Cute factor**_

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and the Faraday family had a whole day planned out. Saturday was their usual grocery day; they would find a place to stop and eat, getting groceries shortly afterwards. This morning, however, Orwell had told her husband to make a pit stop.

Their family cat, Lacy, was just as important as any of the other children. The blogger had wanted to go to the pet store to pick up some extra treats for her; she couldn't resist spoiling her children, whether they were two, or four legged.

The three youngest Faradays were ecstatic about a trip to the pet store. Throughout the whole car ride, all Vince and Orwell could hear from the back seat was babbles about all the animals they would see. The mother turned to her husband and smiled lightly. "You think they're happy back there?"

Vince looked back at the three children through the rear-view-mirror in one split second, returning back to the windshield moments later. "Nah, they're just acting," he said with a grin.

Orwell laughed, watching as her husband intertwined their fingers together. "I love your sarcasm."

"Yeah?" the vigilante paused as he looked over at the blogger. "Because I learned from the best."

A mock-shock look passed the brunette's face. "What are you trying to say, Vincent?"

"That you're the best wife ever, and I love you so much?" Vince said with a wide grin.

"Keep sucking up, my love," Orwell paused to snuggle into her husband's shoulder. "It's cute."

A wave of silence between the two came by. As Vince concentrated on the road, and Orwell listened to the radio that played in the distance, they heard Alexander speak up. "Momma! Don't keep daddy from driving!"

"Yeah! We wanna see the animals!" Elena added in a sing song voice.

The mother laughed and picked her head up from her husband's shoulder. With a smile, she looked back at her children. "Mommy isn't keeping daddy from driving. See," she motioned to Vince, who was driving without a problem. "Daddy's driving on his own."

Alexander and Elena grinned, and turned back to their own conversation.

"So you can't even rest your head on my shoulder while I drive?" the father asked with a chuckle.

"Obviously not," Orwell said with her own laugh.

"Gotta love back seat drivers," Vince grinned.

Within the next fifteen minutes or so, the family arrived at the pet store. The vigilante pulled into the parking lot just as his wife begun talking to their children, "okay kids, no wandering off. If you want to go look at something, _please _let me or daddy know beforehand."

"Yes ma'am," was their chorused reply.

Orwell smiled at her children's polite response. She turned around to them and asked, "are we ready to go?"

It was a jumbled mess in the back seat; the three of them were crashing into each other, they were so excited to get out.

Vince and Orwell got on either side of the back passenger doors and helped their children out of the truck. The blogger held onto Alexander's and Elena's hands, as they walked across the street. She looked over at her husband, who had a grinning Matthew attached to his shoulders.

The moment the automatic doors swung open for the family, they heard the natural sounds of the pet store. Birds were chirping, dogs were barking, and many patrons were schmoozing with the workers.

Orwell opened an arm around both her middle and youngest child as she herded them along with her as she grabbed a shopping cart. The blogger picked up her youngest, kissed him on the head, and placed him in the child seat of the cart.

"Mommy, can I ride too?" Elena asked with an innocent smile.

Orwell stared down at her miniature and let out a light laugh. "Of course you can, Elena-bug," she motioned her dead-ringer over to her. As the little brunette complied, her mother lifted her into her arms and placed the six year old into the bigger basket of the cart. "I love you mommy," Elena said with a giggle.

The blogger smiled down at her little girl and kissed her forehead. "Mommy loves you too." She then went around to take the handle of the cart. Looking over, she saw Vince still holding Matthew, who was now pointing to the fish tank.

"We'll come back to the fish tanks if we have time later, kiddo," the vigilante said with a grin, handing their son over to his mother.

Orwell smiled and took Matthew into her arms, placing him in the basket next to his sister. She met her gaze with all three of them. "Are we all okay?"

The three kids nodded, to which the blogger smiled and pushed the cart throughout the pet store. Their first stop was in the cat food aisle. Orwell pulled her cart over to the side as she picked out a few cans of cat food, and a small bag of dry cat food.

Alexander watched his mother with curiosity. "Momma?" he asked as she placed the items into the cart.

"Yes, sweetie?" Orwell asked, pushing the cart ever so slightly, stopping at the next row of products.

"Where's daddy?" the four year old added, looking all over for the vigilante.

The blogger stopped and looked behind her. Her face fell as she realized that her husband was gone. "What have I told him about wandering off?" she murmured against slightly gritted teeth. Smiling down at her son, she said, "I don't know where daddy is right now. We're going to find him though."

Yes, Vince had wandered off on purpose. He was planning on swinging by the cat litter aisle and grabbing some of that for his wife, but, when he did so, he came across two different displays of cages and windows. The vigilante looked inside the window, and saw a cat face pressing its nose against the window. He laughed, Orwell was going to love this.

The brunette sighed as she carried on through the aisle. At the end of it, she finally met up with her husband. Orwell watched him while he put the cat litter on the tray at the wheels of the cart. When their eyes met, she asked him, "where have you been?"

Vince grinned lightly. "They remodeled the store a bit," he said as he kissed his wife. "Follow me, I want to show you something."

Orwell nodded and pushed the cart along with her as she followed her husband. She caught eye of the display of windows and cages, instantly knowing where he was taking her. As she stopped the cart, she smiled at all of the cats and kittens she was seeing. "Oh honey, they're adorable," the blogger turned to a cage that had a solid gray cat staring up at her.

"I knew you would like this," the vigilante said with a smile. He had his eyes set on the energetic white and black kitten that had tapped his shoulder minutes before.

"I love this," Orwell said lightly, looking down at her children who were cooing over the pretty kitties. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"You want one?" Vince asked, a light expression etching onto his face.

The blogger did a double take from the cages, to her husband. "Do I want _one_? You seriously must have gotten amnesia. If I get one, I would have to get them all."

The vigilante smiled. "Take a look around, alright?" He then walked over to his wife and pulled her closer to some of the other cages, this time, he took a hold of the cart.

Orwell started on her right. She saw a red Tabby that reminded her so much of her Lacy, a fluffy Tortishell, and a solid white one at the end of the row. She felt tears form in her eyes as she looked down at them; it wasn't right for them to be cooped up in a window, waiting in anticipation. Everyday they would hope that with one passing face, they would finally find a loving home. The blogger backed up a bit and was smacked in the back. She quickly turned around to the white and black one that had caught Vince's attention earlier. "Did you just tap me?" she asked, hesitating as she looked up at the tag that was hanging off the cage. The kitten's name was Kendall. She was no more than six months old. "Miss Kendall, did you tap me?"

Kendall sat still for a minute, blinked a few times, and then stuck her nose through the cage.

The blogger smiled and rubbed the kitten's head.

"Mommy, can we keep her?" Elena chirped from where she sat.

Orwell looked from the hopeful looking kitten, to her hopeful looking children. With a deep breath, she replied. "Vince, go find someone who can give us the adoption forms."

"You've got it baby," the vigilante said as he went to leave for the front of the store.

The blogger pulled the cart closer to her, giving her children a good look at their new pet. Kendall raced from one end of the cage to the other, looking as cute as she could be. Lacy was going to be very suspicious of this spunky little girl, but if she could adjust to Orwell's changing lifestyle, she could adjust to another cat to play or snuggle with.

As the adoption was settled, and the fee was paid for, Kendall was all theirs. Matthew didn't even care that he never got to see the fish tanks. He, like his other two siblings, was satisfied with the new addition to the Faraday home.

***The Cape***

Later on that night, Vince came into the darkened living room; the only source of light he had to see was the light that came from the TV screen. He quietly walked over to his wife and sat down next to her, careful to not jostle the two fur balls that were sleeping soundly on her lap. Orwell looked over at him and moved her head to snuggle into his chest. The vigilante wrapped an arm around his wife and whispered down at her, "are you coming to bed anytime soon?"

She smiled into his chest. "I am. I just got interested in a movie, and well," she paused to chuckle. "You see what happened here," she motioned to the two cats on her lap.

"It looks like we'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Vince said as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I wasn't planning on it, but if you want to, I'm not stopping you honey," Orwell said, lifting her head to offer her husband a teasing smile.

The vigilante leaned further and closed their proximity by kissing her slowly. Pulling back hesitantly, he added, "the bed's probably more comfy anyway."

Orwell kissed her husband a few times before she tapped her finger against Vince's lips. "Go on to bed, I'll catch up."

"You sure you don't need me to carry you?" the vigilante asked with a grin.

The blogger whacked him in the chest a bit. "I can go to bed, and _you _can have the couch."

"Let's not get rash now," Vince said, laughing nervously.

Orwell resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Go to bed, Vincent."

Before he unraveled his wife from his arm, the vigilante kissed the bridge of her nose. "I love you, baby."

The blogger offered him a smile. "And you know I love you."

Vince grinned and took his arm from around Orwell. Taking one last loving look at his wife, he left the room and walked upstairs.

The blogger stifled a yawn as she looked down at Lacy and Kendall. She scooped both of them up and placed them back on the couch. She placed a kiss on their heads, getting a whisker twitch from the both of them. As she left the room, both cats woke up motherless. By the time Orwell would settle down with Vince for bed, they would have two fur balls laying by their cuddled form.

**That's it for me tonight folks! How did I do? **


End file.
